


Back to Basics

by igi_pigi



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/pseuds/igi_pigi
Summary: Based on what Virat said in his interview for the Telegraph in Nov '16, abt how he overcame that disastrous tour of England in 2014 where he couldn't score more than 134 runs in total.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the interview here - www.telegraph.co.uk/cricket/2016/11/22/virat-kohli-interview-people-think-superman-michael-vaughan/
> 
> It's actually a great interview, that I almost didn't read because of that superficial title, which by the way, is quoted totally out of context.
> 
>  
> 
> Set right after India's tour of England, 2014.
> 
> English translation in dialogues side by side.

"Kuch samajh nai aa raha tha kahan jaau, kahan maru. Toh... [ _Didn't know where should I go, where can I hide myself and die. So..._ ]"

A certain Virat Kohli stands at a certain Sachin Tendulkar's door. Sachin has no idea how to respond, what even is this kid doing here? Just a few days ago, he was in the UK, in possibly the worst form of his life, struggling to connect the esteemed MRF bat to the Duke ball. And now he stands here, asking to be saved.

Shocked, surprised, Sachin finally gestures to come inside. Virat takes all his bags and ushers himself in, while Anjali and Sara Tendulkar watch on dumbfounded.

"Kya ghar se nikal diye gaye ho kya? [ _Been kicked out of your home or what?_ ]" Arjun Tendulkar comments from behind, an obvious remark on the number of bags Virat has bought with himself.

  
"I'm so sorry mai aise bina bataye muh utha ke chala aaya. _[I'm so sorry I just came here unannounced._ ]" Virat sits on the couch, fidgeting with his hands, not making eye contact with Sachin who sits across from him. "Mujhe khud samajh nai aa raha mai kya kar raha hu. Aise lag raha hai sab khatam jese. Bas aap hi kuch kar sakte ho ab. I don't now kya aur kese, but I know that you know... [ _I myself have no idea what the hell am I doing. It's like everything is over. Only you can do something now. I don't know what and how, but I know that you know..._ ]"

Sachin nods once and waits, wanting to let him finish, knowing there is more coming.

"Ab mekko drop kar denge hamesha k liye. Aur kyu na kare? Kon lega 13.4 ki average ke player ko? That's laughable. So there, mera career khatam. [ _Now I will be dropped for like forever. And why shouldn't they? Who in their right mind would pick a player with an average of 13.4? That's laughable. So there goes my career, finished._ ]"

He really thinks that? Sachin has to intervene now. That is so far fetched. "Virat-"

"Ab kya karunga? Maine toh 12th k baad padhai bhi nai ki. [ _What am I gonna do now? I didn't even pursue studies after 12th._ ]"

"Beta- [ _Son-_ ]"

"Kabhi socha hi nai ki cricket ke alawa kuch karenge... Shit, I'm so hopeless! [ _Cause I never thought I'd be doing anything that isn't cricket... Shit, I'm so hopeless!_ ]" Virat puts his head in his hands.

"Cheek- Tumhara agar ho gaya ho toh mai bolu kuch? [ _If you are done, can I speak now?_ ]" Sachin is just glad to have completed his sentence this time. At least he has got Virat's attention now.

"Arre haan. Nahi, sorry. Dinner time hoga aapka. [ _Oh yes. No, sorry. It's dinner time._ ]"

Or not.

"Mai bhi bas aise hi aa gaya- pata nai kya soch raha tha? Sorry, aap khana khao. [ _I mean I just barged in here- what was I even thinking? Sorry, you have your dinner._ ]" Virat again continues like he is never going to stop. "Mai subah aata hu, normal insaano ki tarah. Hotel tha wahan piche paas me. [ _I'll come back in the morning, you know, like normal people. There was a hotel there close by on my way here._ ]"

Wait what! Hotel? Sachin looks at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Tumhare bags already upar ke room me rakhwa diye gaye hain, kyuki mujhe laga hum family hain. But you just slapped me in the face by mentioning a hotel. So I don't know what to do now. [ _Your bags have already been kept in the room upstairs, because I just assumed we are family. So I don't know what to do now._ ]" He tells him, with a bit of anger in his words.

Virat quickly turns to look behind him. The bags are really gone. He turns back to face Sachin again, apology ready. "Oh my god I am so sorry. Mera wo matlab nai tha. Aap jaante ho maine wese nai bola. It's just- mai ese aa gaya idher- [ _Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. It's just- I came in here out of the blue-_ ]"

"Haan toh, thik hai aa gaye idher? Toh? Bolo? [ _Yes okay, you came here? So? Say?_ ]" Sachin asks back, having had enough of his ramblings now. Virat looks back at him like a child being scolded.

"Tum tab se keh rahe ho tumhe nahi pata aage kya karoge. Kuch nahi pata tab bhi yahan aaye? Iska matlab kahin na kahin tumhe pata hai. [ _You've been saying that you don't know what you're going to do next. And still you came here? That means somewhere deep down you do know._ ]" He softens, seeing that Virat is actually listening now (finally!).

"Islye apne instinct ko trust karo aur thoda relax karo. [ _So just trust your instincts and relax a bit._ ]" He stops for a moment. "Actually thanks. Mujhe, umm, mujhe acha laga ki tum yahan aaye. [ _Actually thanks. I, umm, I appreciate that you chose to come here._ ]"

Virat looks surprised at the unexpected gratitude. But his elder counterpart doesn't wait for him to say "welcome".

"Kyuki mai personally tumse puchna chahta tha - kya hua wahan? [ _Because I personally wanted to ask you - what happened out there?_ ]" He comes down to the point at last. "Tumhari saari 10 innings dekhi maine. Kya hua kya? That is not being out of form, Virat. That was 'deer in headlights'. Pehle kabhi swing nahi kheli? [ _I saw all your 10 innings. What was that? That is not being out of form, Virat. That was 'deer in headlights'. Haven't played swing before?_ ]"

He tries to answer, embarrassed, voice small. "South Africa aur New-"

"-Zealand me toh kheli thi, fir yahan kya ho gaya? [ _-Zealand yes you did there, then why couldn't you do it here?_ ]" Sachin cuts him off, anticipating the obvious answer. He waits for another excuse. When it doesn't come, he asks Virat to do what he has come here for. "Chalo stance lo. [ _Come on, take your stance._ ]"

Caught off guard, he shifts his eyes, and asks the obvious. "Abhi? [ _Now?_ ]"

"Aur kislye aaye ho idher? [ _Why exactly did you come here?_ ]"

Now he doesn't have much choice than to get up and do as asked. Except taking guard in front of the God of Cricket seems like a mutiny to him. Though this is exactly what he came here for (knowingly or unknowingly), he didn't imagine they'd get to this right away. But saying no to anything Sachin would ask is also a mutiny.

Out of options, he gets up, imagines a bat in his hands and takes his batting stance, hoping this is nothing from Sachin. Maybe he just wants to see how he works to plan out what to teach based on it. Turns out it's not that. So not that.

"Haan dekho, yehi galat. Jab pata hai inswing h pehli cheez, so be ready for it. [ _See, first thing itself is wrong. When you know it is going to be inswing right in the beginning, be ready for it._ ]" Sachin starts correcting his stance for facing early swing. Virat wants to remind him that he has been doing this professionally for a good amount of time to not get the literal basic right. But if Sachin thinks it's wrong, it has got to be wrong. Besides, he asked him to get lower only by, like, a few millimeters. How does that affect anything?!

Seeing this doubt on his ever expressive face, Sachin explains why a little lower stance is important, as it brings more movement and agility. Virat nods along, eager.

"You need to get comfortable in the stance. Then the first thing we'll do is wrist movement. And next, forward press for fast bowlers." Sachin concludes and starts walking as they have been called for dinner.

"But I don't have a forward press."

"I know."

"Cause I don't think that's possible when facing pace."

"I know."

Virat smiles to himself at the assertion. So there can be a forward press for pace as well. What else is he missing in life, he ponders as he follows his 'teacher' to the dinner table. He hopes to learn as much as he can, from whatever this arrangement is, that he has gotten both of them into.

*

After an eerily quiet dinner, Virat took the Tendulkar family's leave saying he was tired, and retreated back to his room. The family did ask Sachin what was going on, how long is he going to stay or why was he here even. But Sachin had no answers. Instead, he sent out a few texts to cancel all his commitments in the coming few days.

A little while later, he went up to the room to check up on Virat, expecting to find him sound asleep as someone back from a flight from UK should be. He was surprised to find him sitting on the floor of the balcony and staring into the stars. He looked lost.

Sachin decided it to be better to leave him alone with his thoughts and let him figure things out on his own. He left wordlessly.

*

"Mujhse nahi hoga, mai bol raha hu. Haath toot jaega aise toh. [ _I can't, I can't do this I'm telling you. Break my hand if I go on like this._ ]" Virat tells Sachin as the latter holds his right wrist to bend it in ways Virat had never thought as possible before. It is the next day and Sachin has started the training right away in his backyard.

Virat is sure that he will end up breaking his wrists this way. No way it can bend in a flat 90% angle forward or upward as Sachin has been telling him falsely. Forward for a shot outside your body range and upward if you decide to leave the ball at the last minute, he had added.

Sachin, however, is relaxed and constantly assuring him that he is there to help and that he can definitely do this. If Sachin can, Virat can too, even though Virat would profusely disagree with that.

Arjun sits atop one of the cemented seating platforms nearby the pitch, sipping his energy drink, waiting for Virat to get on with his dramatics so he can bowl to him. He has been given the role of the net bowler, which he wasn't very enthusiastic to take on. "Baba, Dilli waalo ki itni hi hai bas. [ _Dad, that's the best a Delhite can do really._ ]" he gives in his valuable input.

"Isko chup karao. [ _Shut him up._ ]" Virat points towards Arjun and looks towards Sachin.

"Juno?!" Sachin tries his best.

"Baba?!" Arjun counters back.

"Cheeku?!" He hopes to get Virat to calm down at least.

Virat shakes his head. Sachin really can't scold anyone. "Chal be ball daal. [ _Just get back to bowling your pies._ ]" He tells Arjun, pointing towards the bowling end.

"Haan haan karwa lo. Paise loonga, bata raha hoon. [ _Yes enjoy ordering me around. I'll charge for this, seriously._ ]" He grumpily goes up to his mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart!

For the past 9 days, Sachin has been working on every aspect of Virat's batting to instill his confidence back to what makes him such a unique player. Started from the stance, worked on his stiff wrists, to the forward press to the shot selection to his footwork - which was already pretty good. But he decided to leave no stone unturned. He realised that the young player had all his concepts right, only faltered in application. And that he is an amazingly fast learner.

This unexpected teaching stint turned out to be a great experience for Sachin as well. Talking Cricket day and night with someone as passionate as Virat could only bring joy to him. And not just Cricket, they talked abt life. Likes, dislikes, movies, sports, politics and what not. It fascinated him how Virat always had such radically different views than him.

So much so that his announcement today abt leaving in "abt 2 days" upsets Sachin. He is going to miss this kid.

As he wanders out in the garden for a stroll after dinner, wondering if Virat has gone to his room straight away, he sees the kid in question sitting on the 3 seater swing set in a white t shirt and black PJs. Holding a cushion to his stomach with his legs outstretched to the table in front of him, he is rocking himself ever so lightly and appears to be in deep thought. Though this time he doesn't look lost.

"Tendulkar family ki favorite jagah hai ye. [ _This happens to be Tendulkar family's favorite spot._ ]" Sachin declares, deciding to join him this time. Virat looks up, pleasantly surprised, and greets him with a smile. Sachin smiles back and explains further, "Jab bhi gehri soch me hote hain, hum saare yahin paaye jaate hain. Good to see you following suit. [ _Whenever in deep thought, we can all be found right here. Good to see you following suit._ ]"

Before he can comment on that, Sachin makes himself comfortable on the swing and asks him instead, "So, _tum_ kya soch rahe ho? [ _So, what are you thinking?_ ]"

"Kuch nahi, aise hi bas. [ _Nothing, really._ ]" comes the expected reply.

Sachin may have to prod a bit here. "Wo waali baat toh nahi hai na? '13.4 ki average waale player ko kon lega' aur 'maine toh 12th k baad padhai bhi nahi ki'. [ _I hope it's not abt that? 'Who would pick a player who averages 13.4' and 'didn't even pursue studies after 12th'._ ]" He tries his best to do Virat's impression.

Virat chuckles at his attempt and shakes his head fervently, denying thinking abt those particular things. But Sachin (now) knows him better than that. Even if he wasn't troubled abt that, it's better to to assure him that he really shouldn't be, just in case.

"Shayad tumne dhyaan nai diya hoga, par tum best player ho iss team ke. You are indispensable and irreplaceable. [ _It may have escaped your notice, but you are the best player on this team. You are indispensable and irreplaceable._ ]"

"Those are heavy words." He is quick to respond, and is genuinely surprised at the praise - Classic Virat! "But really me, mai nahi soch raha uss baare me. Jo hoga mai accept karuga aur aage badhunga jaise bhi hoga. Zada se zada drop denge na, toh theek hai, mai domestic me khelunga. I'll make them pick me. I've made peace with it. [ _But really, I am not thinking abt that. Whatever happens, I'll accept and move forward no excuses. At the most, they'll drop me na, that's fine, I'll play domestic. I'll make them pick me. I've made peace with it._ ]"

Now Sachin is pleasantly surprised. That's mature, that's great. He assures him yet again, "Yeah, you're not getting dropped. But that is exactly the right attitude. I see so many players losing sleep over the fact that if they get dropped, it's the end of the world. No, it's not. You should want to play, because you want to play. The stage however small, however big, does not matter." He pauses, looks towards the beautiful flowers of his garden. "Every day, every match, every ball is an opportunity. Give it your all, and God willing, you will get there. Simple. I think people lose that, the crux of it, of why we started playing, to worldly illusions."

He looks back to find Virat staring at him, wide eyed, blinking slowly. "And that is why you are the God. _You_ are irreplaceable." He finally finds his voice.

"But that has already happened, no?" Sachin has to mention the inevitable.

Naturally, he snaps at that. "Bas! Aage mat bolna. [ _Stop! Just stop right there.]_ "

Sachin wants to tell him that its not abt Virat being 'like' him that the rampant comparisons make out to be. To Sachin, it is more like Virat taking that place, that he use to hold - the savior, the player on whom the fate of the team makes or breaks. But he knows very well that Virat is not mature enough to understand or accept this. He's just a kid. But just how long can he run away from it either. "I think it's time you accept that. I don't see why you don't want to?"

"Kya hai accept karne jaisa? Mujhe toh ye samajh nahi aata. Yehi comparison kyu karna hota hai sabko? [ _What is there to accept? I just don't get it. Why does everyone want to make this particular comparison and this one only?_ ]" He counters back angrily. "Mai Jooti bhi nahi hu aapki. Haalat dekho meri! _[I don't amount to your shoe even. Look at what a mess I am!_ ]" He gestures towards himself, referring to the fact that he hiding away here because he doesn't have the confidence to face the world. How is that anything Sachin-like?

"The fact that I'm potentially getting sacked from the team and that I am, umm, like you, are two radically opposite things to 'accept' right now." He mockingly air quotes the word 'accept'. He really can be mean when he wants to be.

"Your ability to steer just abt any conversation to 13.4 is impressive, but-"

"Did you just give a candid name to my nightmarish, confidence shattering, hell series?" Virat looks back at him, exasperated.

The question wasn't rhetorical, but he doesn't wait for a response anyway. "And this is Exhibit A of why I am nowhere close to you. I can't get 13.4 out of my head." Sachin tries to suppress his smile at Virat himself using that nickname as he moves onto a more serious issue.

"The next time I walk on to the pitch, I just know my hands will be shaking." He screws his eyes shut, as if regretting letting that slip. He looks away and then down, fidgeting with the holy thread he always wears on his right hand, eyes fixated on the knots.

Sachin lets his words settle in the air for a moment.

"So let them shake. What's wrong with that" Virat looks up at that. He didn't expect Sachin to answer. "You have a challenge in front of you. Embrace it. Fight it. Overcome it. I thought you loved challenges." He smirks, of course he does. "Here is your chance to grow. Your hands shaking is testament to what all this means to you. You're lucky." Sachin points towards Virat's heart.

Virat again stares at him. "Holy Shit! You're good." He blurts out; then gets ahold of himself. "Thanks." He says as sincerely as he can.

"Aapne kabhi socha nahi ki ek Academy kholi jaaye, aur mere jaise bhatke hue players ko raah dikhayi jaaye? [ _It never occurred to you that you should perhaps open an Academy, and guide lost players like me onto the right path?_ ]" He just has to get this out. "Ya phir therapist bhi ban sakte ho. 'Dr. and Dr. Tendulkar'! [ _Or, or you could also become a therapist. 'Dr. and Dr. Tendulkar'!_ ]" He forms a name plate in the air with his hands.

Virat expected Sachin to at least laugh a little at his silly joke. But a complete silence on the other end makes him turn to see Sachin looking at the ground. Has he touched on something?

"Funny you mentioned that." Sachin finally responds, and Virat sighs in relief. So the joke did land.

"Mai toh hamesha se hi sikhana chahta tha. To give what I have. Par system me reh k toh tumhare jaise already fine tuned players k saath kaam karenge, sikhaenge thodi na. [ _I've always wanted to teach. To give what I have. But being in the system means that I'll be working with already fine tuned players like you, not teaching._ ]" He again points towards Virat. And Virat nods, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Aur agar mai khud se independently karu, toh paise nai liye toh 110 crore log aa jayenge yahan pe. Aur agar paise liye toh kitne lu, aur paise kese le sakta hu iss chiz k?! [ _And if I do it independently on my own, and I don't charge, then I think 110 crore people will gate crash my home. And if I do charge, how much should I, and how can I charge money for something like this?!_ ]" He shakes his head, dismissing the thought as soon as it enters his mind.

"So even though I truly, truly wanted to do that, I had to make peace with the fact that I will never get to. And I decided to give my all to the only chance I was going to get."

"Arjun."

"And I cherish every single moment of it. I got what I wanted. I thought that was it." Sachin pauses and focusses on Virat, not wanting to miss his reaction. "Aur phir tum yahan aaye, ye kehte hue ki tumhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha aur mai tumhari aakhri umeed hu. You became the 2nd person I got to teach. And I am grateful, thank you. [ _And then you came here, saying that you are lost and I am your last hope. You became the 2nd person I got to teach. And I am grateful, thank you._ ]" Sachin smiles as he concludes, letting Virat take all that in.

Virat hadn't really expected to be a part of this story. This, him gate crashing his home meant so much to Sachin. He had no idea. "I, I don't know what to say." He says honestly. He imitates cutting his right thumb with his left index finger and asks, "Guru Dakshina? [ _Tutor's fee?_ ]" Obviously referring to the Hindu mythology tale of Eklavya.

Though this particular situation of theirs has striking similarity to the age old tale, with Virat being this unexpected student of sorts, he is in no way an unwelcome one, like Eklavya was. So, no Tutor's fee for him.

"Wo toh jab tum mujhse har tarah se aage nikal jaoge - aur esa hoga - toh samajh lena de di. [ _Well, when you surpass me officially in every way - and it will happen - consider me paid._ ]" Sachin lays out the non-existent terms, already bracing for an angry response.

"Isse toh angootha hi maang lete! [ _Giving away my thumb seems easier now._ ]" He falls for the bait. "Kuch aisa bolo jo mai de saku. [ _Come on ask something that I can actually give._ ]"

"Doge beta ye tum. [ _You will give this._ ]"

"Jeet nai sakta na insaan aapse?! Ab mai kabhi bhi agar kuch bhi du, toh bas le lena, mana mat karna. Bas baat khatam ho gayi. Baat. Khatam. [ _Noone can win against you, can they?! Now if I ever give anything to you, you better take it no questions asked. End of discussion. End. Of._ ]" He raises his hand, allowing no further bargain. Sachin also raises his in defeat.

Virat's annoyance now withering away a bit, he relaxes further into his sitting position, steadily rocking the swing with his leg against the table. The silence of the night is pretty calming. But instead of enjoying it, Sachin's mind keeps going back to the knowledge that Virat will leave in a couple of days.

"So ab kahan, ghar? Itne din se duniya se cut off ho, logo ko chinta hogi. [ _Where to now, home? You have been cut off from the world for quite a few days now, people might be worried._ ]" He asks as objectively as he could, masking away his emotions.

"Kisse hogi? Kisi ko bhi nahi. [ _Who would be? No one._ ]" Virat snaps back. Amazing how he is always so ready to pick a fight. "Ghar jaunga. Kam se kam Maa toh khush hoti hain mujhe dekh ke. [ _Will go home now. At least Mother is always happy to see me._ ]" He adds a shade calmly. But he is two shades wrong here.

"Umm, tumhara dog, tumhare bhaiya aur didi, tumhare nephew aur niece, aur tumhari partner; wo bhi utne hi khush hote hain tumhe dekh ke. [ _Umm, and your dog, your brother and sister, your nephew and niece, aur your partner; I mean they are all happy to see you too._ ]" Sachin just had to correct him.

And Virat isn't at all pleased with it, raises his eyebrows animatedly and looks away from Sachin. Apparent not wanting to talk/mention/look towards his personal life.

But Sachin cannot resist adding, "Actually, tum sidhe Delhi kyu ja rahe ho? Mil ke jaao unse. [ _Actually, why are you going to Delhi straight away after here? Meet her first._ ]" Because she lives in the same city and it's surprising that he has been here for some 10 days and not even mentioned his partner.

"You know match se pehle saare players kese 100-200 balls khelte hain, so that they're in the groove. [ _You know how players make it a point to play 100-200 balls in the warm up before they actually go in to play, so that they're in the groove._ ]" Virat's reply takes Sachin by surprise. Okay, so personal stuff is absolutely sensitive territory danger zone, Sachin makes a mental note.

"I hate doing that, I feel like it only drains me. But I guess I have to do it anyway, because everyone does it. Did you do it too?" Virat continues regardless. Sachin respects his wish to not talk abt anything he is not comfortable with and answers what he actually asked.

"Ye tum keh rahe ho? Sab log tumhe follow karte hain, aur mai hairstyles ki baat nai kar raha. [ _Seriously you are saying this? Everyone follows you, and I'm not talking hairstyles._ ]" Virat smiles to himself at the compliment, not contradicting this time. "You don't want to play 200 balls, you want to go in fresh. Do that. Simple. Don't ever look at what others are doing. I'm surprised you are even asking me this. I thought you already did that."

He smiles and shakes his head, sweetly denying. He then gestures towards inside, and Sachin turns back to find Anjali standing at the house door, looking on towards them.

"You have been summoned." Virat explains, incase Sachin missed out on the hints and gestures of his wife of 19 years. "Man, you're so lucky." He adds wishfully.

"I- I think we are both being summoned right now." Sachin lets him know. As they both get up and start walking towards the house, he can't resist letting him know this other thing as well. "I have to say, she has taken quite a liking for you, which is rare."

Virat cannot help but think that Sachin is speaking for himself here. He just has to play around now. "Well, she doesn't really have a choice, with me barging into her home and all. But if that is true, she is quite stoic abt it." He leaves out the "don't you think?" part, not wanting a response, and adds on playfully, "Kyuki mai line maarne ki koshish karta hu, aur wo dekhti bhi nahi hain. [ _Because I try to hit on her, and she won't even look my way._ ]"

Sachin laughs at that and shakes his head. Of course he is kidding. Isn't he?

"Anyway, Australia tour hai next." Virat declares out loud, changing the topic on purpose, mentioning abt their team going toe to toe with Australia in their backyard in a abt a month. What a blood bath that is going to be!

"If I get selected, and if my hands don't shake, and if I don't lose confidence in me as easily as... I just might score more than 13.4."

Sachin wants to ask if this conversation they just had had wiped out his mind or something. But he knows Virat is not actually demoralizing himself, he is just stating the odds stacked up against him. He loves challenges.

"I am so fuckin' terrified- oh shit-" He stops himself, being all sheepish abt cursing. Kids these days!

He starts afresh as they walk inside. "I mean, yes I am, um, scared. But now I am clearer than ever. This just has to be good. I have a feeling it will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Eklavya story" mentioned is a famous Hindu mythology tale:
> 
> Poor child Eklavya was denied to learn archery under the best teacher there was, Dronacharya, as Drona was allowed to teach only the children of the royal family. So Eklavya carved out Drona's statue and learned by himself in front of it.
> 
> Years later, when Drona finds out abt this, and sees how he is miles ahead of any of his own students, he asks for Eklavya's right thumb as Guru Dakshina (tutor's fee). Eklavya happily cuts his thumb off and gives it to him. But as it was, he was so accomplished in archery by then that he could shoot the same with his left hand effortlessly.
> 
> Ironically, Drona's favorite student, the prince of the royal family, was also named Arjun.


End file.
